121 chances para amar
by septemberpotter
Summary: Eu sempre a vejo, todos os dias, no mesmo lugar. Nunca falo nada, contento-me em observar, sempre calado, sempre quieto, sempre, até hoje.


17:30

17:31

"Ela está atrasada hoje" pensei consultando meu relógio.

17:33

Todos os dias, exatamente 15:20 eu estou sentado nesse mesmo banco que estou agora, tendo por companhia meu cachorro "Fliper". Qualquer pessoa que passa acha essa cena normal; Um cara, seu cachorro, um parque, um fim de tarde: Quer coisa mais corriqueira ?

Mas não estou aqui por meu cachorro (Fliper que me desculpe), nem pelo parque, nem pelo por do sol, estou aqui pela linda ruiva que passa aqui no mesmo horário, todos os dias, todos os dias com exceção de hoje. Ela anda no parque todos os dias, e todos os dias eu tenho dois minutos para vê-la passar.

Você poderia pensar que eu sou louco, por ficar aqui sentado somente para vê-la, sem nunca falar nada, nem um oi. Você pode pensar que sou um trouxa, um maluco, um lunático, um romântico ou um tarado.

Talvez você tenha razão. Acho que sou tudo isso, quando se trata da ruiva.

17:40

Acho que não virá hoje. Deve estar com o namorado, ou marido, ou com os filhos, ou com o amante... Ou talvez ela tenha cansado de correr todos os dias, todas as horas, no mesmo parque. Talvez ela tenha percebido que sempre estava aqui, sempre olhando para ela, sempre com cara de bobo.

Talvez ela nunca tenha existido, doce ilusão do meu cérebro carente, manifestação dos meus mais íntimos sonhos.

Talvez eu nunca mais a veja. Nunca.

Nunca mais sairei do trabalho, pegarei meu carro até em casa, colocarei a coleira e Fliper e virei sentar-me aqui, esperando-a. Nunca mais as 17:20. Nunca mais, depois de três meses nessa rotina, quando a vi pela primeira vez.

17:45

Ela não veio.

Peguei Fliper. "Vamos garoto", até ele parecia menos alegre hoje, olhos menos brilhantes, pelagem mais amarelada, orelhas mais caídas.

– Você teve 120 chances – 120 chances. Três meses... 4 semanas... 120 dias e não falou com ela, tremendo idiota você James Potter, tremendo otário.

Fliper e eu saímos do parque, viramos a esquina e estávamos na rua de casa.

Foi ai que eu a vi, estava saindo do carro que estava estacionado em frente uma casa, ao lado da minha. Espere: O que ela estava fazendo na minha rua?

Fliper latiu, eu estanquei.

Minha rua, minha casa, e minha garota. OK, o último item não era propriamente meu.

Fliper correu, correu em direção a ela, correu e me levou junto, e eu nem pude evitar quando ele parou a poucos metros dela e me olhou como se dissesse "vai lá garotão". 121 chances... e mais uma vez eu não fui.

Ela bateu a porta e girou a chave, ia entrar na casa ao lado da minha, ao lado, bem ao lado, então Fliper latiu, e ela olhou.

- Ah, olá – Ela falou comigo? Olhei para trás, era comigo. E como a voz dela era bonita, alias, como ela era bonita. Cabelos muitos vermelhos presos em um rabo-de-cavalo, boca rosa e convidativa, rosto corado e cheio de sardas.

– Oi – disse quando vi que meu silêncio estava ficando ridículo

– Está voltando do parque? – Ela perguntou se aproximando mais de mim e Fliper – eu não consegui ir hoje – ela continuou – muito transito – uma pausa, eu deveria dizer algo? – sempre vejo vocês lá – ela estava tentando manter uma conversa? O que devo falar?

– Eu e Fliper adoramos andar no parque – disse e sabia que meu rosto estava vermelho, levei minha mão, a que não segurava a coleira de Fliper, aos cabelos e baguncei-os, sinal de nervosismo.

- Eu também – ela disse e ficamos em um silêncio cnostragedor

DIGA ALGO – gritava minha cabeça

– Você mora ai? – estúpido, estúpido, você é um besta James Potter

– Sim – ela respondeu – me mudei a pouco tempo, sempre vejo você saindo para trabalhar logo cedo e depois no parque.. - ela parou e ficou mais vermelha, estava com vergonha?

-Ah – eu não sabia mais o que dizer, merda. Estava muito nervoso.

- Bem, sou Lilian – ela, mais uma vez, conseguiu fazer o que eu não consegui.

-Sou James – Disse apertando a mão dela e feliz por finalmente saber seu nome.

- Bem James, a gente se vê – ela virou-me as costas e seguiu em direção a sua casa, e antes que ela entrasse eu disse:

-Ei, Lilian, quer andar no parque amanhã com a gente? – apontei para Fliper que latiu feliz

Ela abriu um sorriso e respondeu "sim" e entrou em casa. Acertei na 121º chance.

Vou no parque amanhã.

Não vou sentar no banco.

Estarei com ela.

Lilian.

"Fliper, comprarei todos os biscoitos do PetShop para você" sussurrei sozinho antes de me deitar na cama e dormir com um sorriso bobo nos lábios.


End file.
